


Crash into me

by GaneWhoo



Series: Supercat prompts and Co [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - nascar race, Angst, F/F, angst without happy ending, no happy ending, toddler Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/pseuds/GaneWhoo
Summary: Cat holds her breath as she watches the race take an unexpected turn.She’s standing in front of the huge bay window overlooking the whole circuit and she doesn’t keep her eyes off the cars speeding around the ring.The whole world fades away as she focuses on one car in particular.[...]Please, please, please ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning : you might want to mind the tag, this is not happy and there is a **major character death**

Cat holds her breath as she watches the race take an unexpected turn. 

She’s standing in front of the huge bay window overlooking the whole circuit and she doesn’t keep her eyes off the cars speeding around the ring. 

The whole world fades away as she focuses on one car in particular.  
She doesn’t hear the muffled sound of the roaring engines anymore, the excited chatters of the other people surrounding her, the collected voice of the presentator explaining everything through the stereo system of the VIP lodge and even the happy babbling of her four years old son disappears. She wishes silence could take over but instead, all she hears is her own thoughts and the prayers she’s reciting in a never ending loop as she feels her heart tighten and tighten and tighten in her chest.

_Please, please, please …_

Suddenly, time stops for a while and only the cars are moving. They’re speeding but suspended in this immobile snapshot of life, they look like they’re moving through thick water, in some kind of weirdly inaccurate slow motion.

Cat sees the one car she cares about jumps out of the ruck where it’s been trapped for the most part of the race. It’s a blue car, with stripes of red and a big yellow S painted on the roof, the doors and the hood and second after second, it seems to fly closer and closer to the first spot on the race.

It happens so fast Cat barely has the time to register anything before all comes to an end.

It’s her son’s joyful words that pulls her out of her stasis.

“Mummyyyy, mommy woooon!” He yells, jumping around her with a big, big smile on his lips and stars shining in his baby blue eyes.

She blinks and looks down at him before the words finally hit her. She can’t hold the sigh of pure relief that escapes her lips and then she smiles too, scooping her son up in her arms and spinning him around to make him laugh a little longer. It works and the sound finishes to ground her to the reality. 

“Come on Carter, let’s go congratulate mommy on her big win!” She says as she settles him against her hip and makes her way out of the VIP lodge.

\---

“Hi Cat, she’ll be here soon. Hi buddy!”

Carter smiles widely at the woman holding her hand up for him to high-five her. He does it and then tries to reach for the brunette but she escapes him and laughs “No buddy I’m all dirty and I need to take care of your mommy, I’ll meet you after once I’m clean okay?”  
He looks a little dejected but he nods anyway.

“Thanks Alex.” Cat says with a smile. The other woman just smiles back and walks away.

“Where’s mommy?” Carter asks, looking around the garage as if he was sure to find who he was looking for. Cat was about to answer when the characteristic sound of a roaring engine startles them both. She frowns but Carter is already applauding with excitation at the flashy blue, red and yellow car making its entrance and coming to a stop right in the spot before them. 

“Mommyyyyy!” Carter calls happily, already trying to wriggle his way out of his mother’s arms to run toward the car. Cat knows better and holds him tight.

The conductor door opens and a silhouette steps out of the car, wearing a NASCAR suits that matches the color of the speedster up to the big yellow S on their chest. The helmet is shining under the bright light of the garage’s spots and it’s entirely blue, same shade as the rest of the equipment.

The driver reaches both hands up to take off their helmet and them, golden curls are cascading down broad shoulders and a megawatt smile appears on the woman’s lips.

“Hiiii buddy! Did you watch me win?” She says as she throws the helmet inside of the car and walks up to them, already reaching for the little boy who’s leaning over her. 

“Yeeees, mommy wooon!” He says as he curls his arms around his mother’s neck and brushes his nose against her cheek. Then, he scrunches his face and frowns. “Mommy, you stinks.” He protests and his mother gapes at him.

Cat can’t help it but laugh before stepping closer to her little family. 

“Indeed Kara, you stinks!” She says but she still moves closer to claim a kiss. It’s a little desperate and messy and when they breaks apart, Kara’s eyes are soft and tender and Cat feels her anxiety slowly eases away.

“Close call today, Darling.” Cat whispers and she can’t help the accusation that lines her tone. Kara’s eyes sparkle with something fierce and proud but she doesn’t answer. Instead, she turns to face her son.

“Alright buddy, how about this. I need to take a shower and then we can all go home, I think we have some ice-cream in the freezer, this calls for a celebration!” She asks and Carter is already clapping his little hands in anticipation.

“Perfect, now go with your mummy and I’ll join you in the VIP lodge.” Kara ads and the hands the little boy to Cat. After a last lingering kiss, she’s back into her car and driving towards where her team is waiting to check the speedster.

\---

“I know. I was trapped and there was no opening, I had to stay in the ruck for the most part of the race ... I’m sorry I scared you.” Kara whispers softly.

They’re curled up in bed together, naked and still a little breathless after their lovemaking session. Cat’s skin is glowing with sweat under the dim light of the moon coming through the open bay window on the farthest wall of the room and Kara’s hair is still damp around her forehead and the back of her neck. 

“I know I signed up for it when I married you but still I … I can’t lose you, Kara.” Cat answers back and she swallows thickly as she remembers how her heart was squeezed tight in her chest, at the prayers going on and on and on in her mind. It’s not the first time and it won’t be the last, she knows it but she’s so used to Kara being first in the line from the beginning of a race, she had no idea how to deal with this new situation.

She shivers when Kara’s soft lips land on her naked shoulder and she closes her eyes. Kara shifts her weight next to her and then she’s being held tightly, so ever tightly. She swallows again and presses her back against her wife’s curves, fighting back the overwhelming emotions that threaten to make her cry. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Kara whispers and there’s a kiss landing on her glistening skin after each time she says it. She curls closer into Kara’s embrace and, emotionally exhausted, falls asleep between her wife’s strong arms.

\---

“Mummyyyyyy!”

She groans and goes to turn to find the other body in the bed but when she does, she only encounters the already cold sheets. She sighs and cracks an eye open to be faced with her son’s happy smile.

“Hello Sweetheart. Where did your mommy go?” She asks as she moves to sit on the mattress. She grabs a t-shirt that belongs to Kara and puts it one before coming out of the bed, extending a hand for Carter to take it.

“She’s outside, she made breakfaaaast! She’s on the phone with Maggie.” Carter happily tells her before dragging her out of the bedroom and towards the back of the house. 

She smiles and follows him.

A few minutes later, she’s sitting at the table on the porch, enjoying her breakfast under the bright, warm morning sun and watching Kara paces on the grass as she talks animatedly with Maggie. 

“Mummy, is Alex coming over today?” Carter asks next to her, his mouth full of green grapes. She scowls at him and he swallows his mouthful before asking again, more clearly this time.

“I don’t know Sweetheart, you’ll have to ask mommy when she’s finished with her phone call.” Cat answers with a smile and she hands a napkin to her son for him to wipe his chin. 

“Alright thank Maggie, see you this afternoon.” Kara says as she sits down at the table. She ends the call with a smile on her face, puts her phone away and pours herself a big glass of orange juice.

“Alex and Maggie are coming over this afternoon, is that okay with you?” She asks Cat and Carter is already bouncing with impatience. Cat smiles and simply nods. She’s used to having her sister in-law in the house by now. 

“What was the call about? It lasted quite some time.” Cat enquired with a curious look. 

Kara’s eyes lit up and she started rambling about Maggie having booked a spot for her in the upcoming street competition taking place in the desert behind National City. Cat frowns a little but Kara keeps rambling and rambling about it and it makes it hard for her to voice her concerns. She’s thinking about having a word with Maggie directly.

“I know you don’t like those kind of competition and if you don’t want me to go, I won’t.” Kara says as she reaches for Cat hand, gently squeezing it. Cat stares at their hands, the golden of their wedding rings shining under the sunbeams. She wonders what she did to deserves someone like Kara, someone kind and gentle and so genuinely caring.

“It’s okay Darling, as long as you promise me to be careful.” Cat forces the words out of her mouth but she’s already worried about that upcoming racing competition. She sighs and she’s about to says something when Kara’s phone rings again.

Kara glances at it and picks up without missing a beat “Yes James? Ah, yes, she’s here. Hold on.” 

She hands the phone over the table with a smile “James says he’s trying to reach you, something about an issue with the CatCo feeds?” Cat frowns and takes the phone, standing up to go pace the porch to deal with the problem.

“Alright buddy, how about we put on our swimming suits and go for a bath?” Kara says, turning to Carter with a mischievous smile on her lips.

The happy laugh she gets is her answer.

\---

“You didn’t have to come, I know you hate those kind of competitions.” Kara says before she kisses Cat’s temple.

Cat rolls her eyes and mutters “I haven’t missed one single competition since we started dating, I’m not about to start now.” 

“I love you.” Kara says and the love in her tone is thick, almost palpable. Almost concrete. Cat’s taken aback for a few seconds before she smiles and moves to claim a kiss. She deepens it right away and smiles smugly when Kara moans under her lips. They have to break away when Alex clears her throat near them.

“Sorry to bother you, you lovebirds, but Kara needs to get ready.” The brunette says with a gleam in her eyes that says she’s happy for them. 

“Give me one more minute and I’ll be there.” Kara says and Alex nods before going away. Kara stares down into Cat’s eyes and smile again.

“Be careful.” Cat says and she asks for one more kiss, before letting Kara go.

\---

The race is exciting and intense and she gets why Kara loves it when it’s not very official, when it’s just them, the desert, an improvised ring and speed. So much speed.

Cat relaxes in her seat next to Alex, a beer in her hand and her phone on her laps because Maggie is watching over Carter and she wants to be reachable if something happens. 

She’s talking with Alex about their plans for the holidays when Lucy, the other leader of Kara’s team of engineers and mechanics, barges in with a sweet smile and asks to talk to Alex. Cat watches them talk and she can tell, from the way they’re looking worried, that something is wrong.

A collective gasp brings back her attention to the race and her heart stops altogether.

\---

The car leaves the ring at full speed and Cat watches, powerless, as it goes to crash into a big rock a few miles away. It’s far enough from where she’s standing but she hears the sound of metal bending and cracking and then, flames come out of the windows, bright and high.  
It smells like smoke and ashes and there’s a scream caught in her throat because she’s too shocked to do anything.

Her phone lands in the dust when she suddenly jerks up, already running towards the car because that can’t be it. She’s halfway there when two pairs of strong arms catch her and hold her back and it’s only then that she screams.

It’s deafening and inhuman, raw despair covering the awful noise of flames eating away metal, leather, plastics and flesh and bones. 

She fights and fights and fights and her tears fall down to mix with the dust, joined by Alex’s and Lucy’s as they both try to keep her in place.

She screams, she cries and she fights, until she stops.

Kara promised her she would be careful. 

Kara promised her, she said she was sorry, she said she loved her.

_Kara lied._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> This is something totally unusual I did for someone I now call my NASCAR anon (for those who follow me on tumblr, you understand). It was a prompt and I wasn't sure about posting it here, it's angsty and original but well, if it can help the supercat tag to stay afloat ... Why not?
> 
> Now I'm really sorry about the end of this, it was asked of me. The title is from a song, for the curious who would want to know ...
> 
> You can come and yell at me on **lost-your-memory** on tumblr!
> 
> Bye guys!


End file.
